


Eros: A Personal Peformance

by PrussianVenom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fem!Yuuri, Vaginal Sex, and it was laying around, huzzah, its bad, just take it, my shit writing x lil to no plot, this story is shit, viktor being a goober, yuuri downing on herself etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianVenom/pseuds/PrussianVenom
Summary: Yuuri is having trouble finding what eros is to herViktor is here to help





	Eros: A Personal Peformance

Eros.

 

Sexual love.

 

As a woman it should be easy to portray with her body. To be seductive using just the curves and movements of her body

 

But…

 

That just wasn't going to happen. 

 

Yuuri tried. She tried so hard to portray sexuality in her performance but it just it just….it just wasn't her. She wasn't sexual. She was an awkward virgin of a woman and hardly graceful and lithe as her competitors. She implored Viktor to give her a different routine but he denied it. Refuted that Yuuri did have it in her, that he could see it. She had no idea what he was seeing, but it's sure as hell couldn't be eros. Whatever it was, Viktor was adamant that she could do it so they kept training. Kept at it

 

“Yuuri! Your free leg is dangling, try to relax more. Try to be more fluid, graceful, remember what the piece is about. Come on! Tap into your eros!” Viktor cheered from the sidelines as Yuuri trailed inward to start the routine over once more. 

 

Of course she was getting sloppy and tense. She sucked at this. It didn't help that she was absolutely frustrated beyond belief that she couldn't get the routine down. She tried once again, this time eating it as she flung herself face first into the ice.

 

She didn't bother getting up. She was content to lay there defeated and angry with herself. Even through the cloud in her mind she was able to make out the mute sounds of Viktor skating to her.

 

“What's wrong Yuuri? You seem really off your game today. More than usual.”

 

“I've never been on my game Viktor.” Yuuri groaned into the ice. Viktor laughed and ruffled Yuuri's hair playfully.

 

“That's not true Yuuri. You're just…..Hm, What's the word I'm looking for.”

 

“A failure.”

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor warned. “You have no chance of seducing anything, let alone a crowd with that kind of attitude.”

 

“I couldn't even seduce a rock if I tried.” Viktor laughed again and smoothed his hand over Yuuri's head, petting it in that weird familiar way that made something in Yuuri turnabout, in that way Viktor does. In that way that made Yuuri glad her heated face was against ice.

 

“That's not true,” Viktor leaned down “I've seen it in you, just beneath the surface.”

 

“What? When?”

 

“You seduced me in that video Yuuri. You had something beautiful and graceful burning inside you and I wanted, I want to help you refine it, so the whole world, so you can see it.” Viktor ran his palm down her neck and pushed into her shoulder blades soothingly.

 

“I never intended for anyone to see that.” Yuuri whispered meekly.

 

“Even so, all the same, here I am. Now come on, up, up, up. We have work to do.”

 

Viktor hopped up and pulled up a begrudging Yuuri to her feet. Yuuri was then swarmed by the silvered hair man. Yuuri was stunned and lost briefly until senses finally came to her.

 

Viktors arms were languidly slung her back, or at least one was, the other was, well, he was doing that thing, tipping her chin and running his thumb against her bottom lip and getting so close that Yuuri could feel his hot breath against her lips.

 

“It’s confidence da? You need more confidence in yourself.”

 

“Y-yeah, I suppose.”

 

“And it's my job to boost your confidence da?”

 

“Ah, I guess?” Viktor's voice and taken a weird tone, deep.

 

“How should we do that hm?” Viktor leaned back and looked off thoughtfully “ I suppose seduction practice could be a start.” Yuuri stared with confused and wide eyes.

 

Seduction practice? What even was that? He’s making this up as he goes.

 

“Seduction practice?”

 

“Yes! It'd be a good way to boost your confidence and get you into a better mindset for the Eros routine.”

 

“Well even if that's true, I, I don't know how to seduce anyone in the first place.”

 

“Exactly why you need practice right? Although I suppose You've never been in a relationship before.” Yuuri remained silent and looked off to the side in embarrassment.

“No matter! Doesn't have anything to do with it! Now, try to seduce me!”

 

What?

 

He wasn't serious was he?

 

Yuuri stared at the Russian like he had lost his mind.

 

“Come on Yuuri, if you can seduce me you can seduce anyone.”

 

That logic doesn't quite follow.

 

“I, I don't even know where to start!” Viktor looked off again. He was flying by the seat of his pants and Yuuri knew it.

 

“Well first, intimate but not too intimate. Invite yourself into their space, but don't crowd them. A friendly touch goes a long way, especially if it's from a pretty woman like yourself.”

 

It all sounded silly, and frankly a little cheesy, but she let him continue nonetheless.

 

“Compliments are also nice, for either gender. Compliment them on appearances, or things like their laugh, or their voice. Convey your interest with your body.”

 

“Convey my interest with my body?”

 

“Mmhmm, show you're interested in them nonverbally. Lean forward, make eye contact, make it seem like you're hanging on their every word. Make them feel like the center of your attention.”

 

“How does this help my eros?”

 

“Ah! Once the ice is broken and what not, you move in closer, lower your voice maybe and, well everyone has their little way of expressing a little sexual interest.”

 

Yuuri sighed heavily.

 

“That doesn't help me much.”

 

“Well once you start, that's when your eros will come to you naturally. Come on Yuuri. It’s practice. If it makes it easier for you, just imagine your crush of someone you find attractive.

 

Yuuri held back a scoff at that. Both were standing in front of her.

 

“Just pretend? Make believe?”

 

Viktor nodded furiously, happy that the woman was considering his advice.

 

Yuuri closed her  eyes tight and took a deep breath before sauntering, the best she could in skates, to Viktor until they were almost chest to chest. Yuuri already felt ridiculous and felt the heat building up in her cheeks. Viktor said nothing, just smiled down at her.

 

Make believe, make pretend.

 

She ran her finger delicately up Viktors arm, pausing to squeeze his bicep. She Looked up through her eyelashes in a way she hoped was flirty and smile she hoped was cute and coy.

 

“My, my, do you work out?”

 

That sounded so corny.

 

Viktor snickered but otherwise said nothing. A challenge started to brew within Yuuri. He was getting a kick out of seeing her flustered.

 

So be it.

 

She’ll seduce him. She’ll seduce the hell out of him.

 

By the end he'll be the flustered one.

 

Yuuri raised her other hand and ran it up Viktors torso and stopped on his chest.

 

“With a body like this you must.” Viktor was still smiling but Yuuri could have sworn she saw his face twitch with uncertainty.

 

“I must be one lucky woman if I've found you before someone else did.” Yuuri winked and she saw Viktor visibly react this time. It was brief, but his jaw clenched and his eyes dilated. She leaned forward so they were chest to chest and splayed her fingers on the side of his neck.

 

“I wonder if that means I can get all of you to myself.” Yuuri whispered lowly and as a final nail in this embarrassing coffin she ran her tongue across her top lip.

 

Viktor was no longer smiling.

 

He wasn't quite flustered yet though. Maybe this'll do it, push him to that point.

Yuuri thought before leaning up to Viktors ear.

 

“Would you like that?” 

 

She leaned back, ready to laugh at whatever surprised look she left on his face.

 

Her smile fell.

 

Viktors eyes were wide and slightly glazed and his face was indeed red, but he in no way seemed flustered. No, he looked heated. He felt heated. He felt….

 

What was that….

 

….

 

Oh….

 

OH!

 

Yuuri's face lit up with a horrendous red flush.

 

He…

 

He was hard.

 

Viktor realized this too and was then just as flustered as her.

 

He opened his mouth to say something but his jaw just hinged and unhinged in sporadic intervals. His hands raised to convey something but also just kind of flailed. Yuuri was shocked solid. They just ended up staring awkwardly at each other.

 

“I, uh Id say you're quite the natural Yuuri. Told you, you could do it.” Viktor choked out dismissively, eyes darting somewhere off to the side.

 

Yuuri grappled for a response, an appropriate response. Instead her self-destructive way she opened her mouth and horror ensued.

 

“I-I really like you!”

 

It took a whole minute before Yuuri realized that boorish cry of word vomit came from her mouth. She had never felt more dumb and embarrassed in her whole life. Which was saying a lot.

 

Her brain flatlined. All thoughts left her.

 

Viktor laughed. Not a mocking laugh, a laugh of relief.

 

“I thought you might, I didn't want to get my hopes up.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yuuri~ Have I failed in seduction?” The hand reappeared under her chin again, forcing eye contact to be established.

 

“Perhaps I should try to be more then.” HIs thumb moved and was replaced by his own lips.

 

Yuuri's mind rebooted and lit up with blinding fireworks.

 

“Did that make my interest clear?” Yuuri nodded dumbly and Viktor laughed breathlessly again.

 

“You are probably the most fascinating woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet.”Viktor leaned back in to steal another kiss, this one longer and a bit more passionate.

 

“Forgive me for my forwardness Yuurachka, and feel free to say no,” The silverette pressed his forehead against hers and wrapped her arms around her back. “Would you allow me to show you eros first hand?”

 

She must be dreaming.

 

Surely her childhood idol didn't just invite her into his boudoir. No, they were at the ice rink, a highly inappropriate place for this.

 

“T-this isn't the p-place for, for, for whatever it is you're asking.” Yuuri pushed weakly against the others broad chest. Viktor smiled brightly and kissed her forehead.

 

“So you want to then?~”

 

Yuuri was sure if this went on any longer she was going to melt through the ice. She found herself unable to answer again. This was a lot for her to take in in such a short expanse of time.

 

“But of course, the first time for a woman is important, and for someone like you it should be on silk sheets surrounded by candlelight.”

 

Was this man serious?

 

The more he spoke the more  Yuuri had trouble not fainting. She was no more than a ragdoll in the others arms.

 

“Yuuri? I've said too much haven't I?” Viktor smiled weakly.

 

He was nervous. It was a weird look for him.

 

Yuuri was silent and unresponsive, she supposed it could have given the impression of discomfort. Which wasn't the case at all, if anything she was just confused and dumbfounded. She wasn't sure what to feel, she wasn't sure if any of this was real.

 

Viktor had begun to pull away and Yuuri unknowingly tried to anchor the other to herself. She wanted to stay in the other skaters embrace. Viktor looked as equally confused as her.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor whispered “I'm, I'm, I… Please, what do you want? Am I just making a fool of myself?” Yuuri forced herself to look up into sparkling blue eyes.

 

“I…. I'm not sure.” Yuuri answered honestly.

 

She didn't know what she wanted, she wanted him, wanted whatever had just blossomed between them to continue. Her fingers remained clutched and curled into the soft velvet of Viktor's jacket.

 

Where did the bravado go? She was doing so well when she was trying to mess with him. What was it she wanted? In this moment?

 

“Let's go home Viktor.”

  
  
  
  


The way back home was quiet and charged. They were but a hair distance away from each other. Hands almost touching, shoulders almost touching, always a breath apart. No words were spoken between them. Doubtful either one had anything to say to each other. The air only grew tenser as they entered the inn. They remained silent as they both walked down the halls of their bedrooms. The 2 stood at the end of the hallway. An unasked question lingered in the air. Yuuri answered it by quietly and quickly entered her room and throwing herself against the door behind herself. She heaved out the breath she was holding the whole walk back. 

 

Her heart was racing, thudding loudly against her ribs.

 

The footsteps thudding past her door sound like a stalled metronome. 

 

She wanted, desired desperately what he offered. She always had, but, that was when it was an impossibility, a fantasy. The fantasy of his hands roving over her, holding her close against his warm body, lying in his bed d-

 

Yuuri slapped herself out of her thoughts. She had to think about this logically. Viktor had only known her for about 3 months, none of which had been romantic. Right?

 

Sure Viktor was a flirt but none of it could have actually been real. He couldn't actually be interested in Yuuri. Even if he had stated such. Yuuri was plain, average at best. Not fit for someone, someone like Viktor.

 

Right?

 

Viktor wasn't  one to lie, and that kiss. Well, she hadn't been kissed by many, but that, that kiss felt like something.

 

Yuuri had calmed down somewhat. That last 3 months were more than friendly, she's accepting that now. It wasn't too far out of imagination to think that maybe Viktor wasn't just messing with her. The confidence she felt from earlier started to build again. Perhaps….it wasn't a bad idea. It was mutual, they were both interested, it was time she started being a little more selfish. She would be grotesquely lying if she said she didn't want that man in every way possible.

 

Before she was completely aware of it she was back in the hallway again sharing down his door. She was able to do it before. She could do it again. She knocked rapidly before barging in. Viktor looked up in alarm from where he sat on his bed petting Makkachin.

 

“Makkachin out.” The voice that came out Yuuri's mouth wasn't her own. It was dark and commanded respect.

 

The dog listens dutifully as always and hopped off the man's lap and out the door. Yuuri willed her legs to move forward, til she was standing arms reach in front of the silverette.

 

“Y-yuuri?” 

 

Something was changing inside Yuuri.

 

The way he said her name, so hotly, sent shivers up her spine. She ran her fingers along the pale columns of the other's neck, feeling it tense as she ran them down until she was squeezing the biceps of his arms again.

 

“Yknow, you  _ are  _ really strong. I never understood why you never tried couple skating.” Yuuri remarked lowly. Viktor caught on and canted his head back to direct a smug smirk at the other.

 

“I guess I never really found the right woman for it back then.”

 

“Back then?”

 

“I think I might have found someone just right for it.” Viktors hands wrapped around her waist rubbing soothing circles at the base of her spine. Yuuri almost fumbled when she got caught on to the implications of that.

 

She had to stay focused, on track, lest she ruins this for herself.

 

“Mmm?” Yuuri hummed thoughtfully as she ran her fingers across his shoulders, the yukata already falling down.

“I imagine you'd have to be real close with them, have good…” Yuuri ran her fingers through the silky silver strands before her.

“Physical chemistry, right?” Yuuri finished breathlessly. Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was surprised she had managed to keep her voice so even. She had to say, she was quite impressed with herself. Viktors eyes dilated and his hands tightened oh so momentarily around her waist.

 

“Certainly. I've been waiting to see what kind of physical chemistry her and I can make up.”

 

“No time like the present.”

 

That was the last thing Yuuri managed to say before she was pulled down into a vigorous clash of lips. It was heated. The two fumbled and clashed their teeth painfully together. Yuuri pulled away for a moment to crawl onto the other's lap. Viktor hummed happily and pulled her back down for another kiss. This time slower, languid. Took this time to open her up and trace every crevice and curve of her mouth. It became too much the longer it went on. Yuuri's hands had returned to Viktors hair for some purchase. Viktor pulled away with a groan when Yuuri dropped her weight onto his lap. Viktor gripped her hips and looked up at her with desperation gleaming in his eyes.

 

“You're gonna kill me one of these days Yuuri.” Viktor breathed out jokingly.

 

“We haven't even...yet.” Yuuri mumbled shyly, losing her momentum for a second.

 

“Is that what you want Yuuri? You didn't answer me at the rink.”

 

“More than you can imagine.” Viktor tossed his head back and chuckled through a groan.

 

“You really are going to be the death of me.”

 

Yuuri smiled shyly and kissed his cheek. Viktor giggled and hugged the woman close and fell back on the bed with her in tow. Yuuri flushed a little at the change in position. 

 

He looked really good beneath her, with his hair splayed out in a silver halo and yukata top wide open for her to see.His face was flushed red and his lips were shiny. His hands roamed from her hips to the hem of her shirt. She was expecting him to pull it off until he stopped short and put his hands back around her waist.

 

“This is about you finding eros right?” He smiled and rested his head on his hands. He looked so content and smug with himself.

 

She stared at him dumbfounded, looking almost offended that he suggests she undress herself. Viktor smirked and caressed the cheek of the other before picking the glasses off her face and throwing them carelessly to the side.

 

“We’ll have plenty of other times for me to undress you don't we?”

 

Yuuri blushed and moved to put her glasses up as a distraction. Once done she looked down at the other nervously, or, as well as she could without her glasses, and proceeded to slowly lift her sweater off. Her hands immediately went to cover her chest and the faint silvery pink lines around her waist. Viktor said nothing as he leaned back up and gently pulled the woman's hands away from her body.

 

“Stunning.” The man whispered reverently before placing kisses on the stretch marks striping the younger skaters soft stomach.

 

Yuuri giggled at the little butterfly kisses before laughing heartily when he started blowing raspberries. It was silly, even for him, but, she supposed, he might have been trying to calm her down. She was going to complain, it was working.

 

Confident now that she had no real reason to be fretful about her body she went to shuck her sweatpants off, turning around to give Viktor a little show as she bent forward and shook her ass. She gasped loudly when Viktor snacked then kissed her ass. When she turned back around she was unsure what to do next. It felt early to take off her underwear, wasn't it? No, it was her decision, her eros, it could be what she wanted. She wasn't wearing any particularly sexy underwear, just black underwear and purple sports bra she had yet to take off from training.

 

She crawled back unto the man slowly, gently pushing the other down with a soft hand to his chest. Viktor went down willingly, visibly excited and anticipating whatever the woman was going to do next. She adjusted herself further upon his lap, now able to feel the other ones hard on pressing into the cleft of her ass. Her heart was raffling against her ribs, nervous energy threatening, trying to worm its way back into dominance. It was silenced when she felt warm hands run up her thighs. Her breath stuttered as she rolled her hips in a slow experimental circle. Both moaned softly as their hips made contact. Viktors thumbs pressed into the plush skin of Your thighs, a happy pleased grin on his face. She rolled her hips again this time slower and harder. She bit her lip when she felt his shaft twitch against her clothed pussy. Viktor threw his head back on the sheets and gripped tightly onto Your hips.

 

“Yuuri~” Viktor groaned, low and strained.

 

She never heard anyone make any kind of sound like that. She never heard anyone make that noise around her. It was so guttural and unlike the smooth baritone she was used to. It was intoxicating and Yuuri needed more. That desire quickly overcame her nervousness, the desire to see the man fall apart. She let that feeling take over. Let her lust-addled mind guide her into playing the seductive little minx he knew she could be.

 

She smiled slyly as she ran her hands up her thighs and stomach to the hem of the sports bra. She gyrated her hips in a slow circle, moving to an unsung song playing in her head. She heard Viktor hiss in a breath and felt his grip travel down to her ass as she teased up the stretchy band of fabric. Viktor moved his hips to meet her rhythm, grinding up into her every time he could. Which, became a bit distracting for Yuuri and her little play. She finally managed to get the bra off, no thanks to Viktor and his wandering hands and his stupid hips and dick.

 

Yuuri practically melted at the look she received once the bra was off. Viktor looked as if he had been presented a hundred gold medals. His eyes lit up and his hands tentatively crawled their way up Yuuri's torso.

 

“C-can I?” Viktor asked, cutely.

 

Yuuri smiled brightly and nodded, chuckling at the resulting enthusiasm she received. The silverette nearly knocked the other completely to the ground he got up so quickly. His hands immediately began to grope and fondle Yuuri’s breasts. She gasped and moaned loudly, quickly putting a hand over her mouth when she heard the sound. Viktor stopped to look stunned for a moment before his face broke out into a sickeningly excited face.

 

“Yuuri!~” Viktor squealed “That was so cute!” Yuuri blushed and hid her face in her hands.

 

“I'm supposed to be sexy.” Yuuri mumbled into her palms.

 

“Oh?” Yuuri dared to peek at Viktor. The silverette looked at her incredulously. “But you are sexy Yuuri~ In a cute way.” Viktor whispered and pecked her lips, returning his hands to the chest of the other.

 

She opened her mouth to continue but only squealed when Viktor replaced his hands with his mouth. The now free hand returned its place on her ass.

 

“V-Viktor.”

 

Viktor smiled around the flesh his mouth occupied and flicked Yuuri's nipple with his tongue. Yuuri choked on a gasp and jerked her hips. Which earned a resulting groan and hip buck from the other. Viktor pulled away and placed his forehead against her chest and sighed dreamily.

 

“O-oh Yuuri~ you are too sexy. I don't know how much more I’ll be able to hold back.” Viktor growled. He looked positively animalistic when he looked up at Yuuri.

 

“Then don't.” Yuuri purred in return.

 

Viktor stared at her blankly before burying his face into her chest with a worried gasp.

 

“This, this eros. Its, it's too much for me.” Yuuri smiled and ran her hands through grey hair.

 

“You brought this on yourself.” Viktor looked back up.

 

“You're right.” He hummed lowly. “I should take responsibility shouldn't I?~” Viktor winked and rolled them over.

 

“I-i guess so.” Yuuri was starting to feel a bit nervous again.

 

Her nerves skyrocketed when Viktor scooted back a bit to take off his yukata and skimpy briefs. Her heartbeat was in her throat as the expanse of skin was shown. Yuuri distracted herself by removing her own panties. In her anxiety she ripped them off with little finesse. Her eyes cast to the side, hands unclenching and clenching at her sides. When nothing happened for a beat she forced herself to look back at the man.

 

Viktors face was flushed red and he was staring wide-eyed down at Yuuri. Instantly feeling self-conscious Yuuri went to cover herself but was predictably stopped by Viktors hands.

 

“Yuuri~ You're gorgeous.”

 

Viktor leaned forward, pressed his chest against her and kissed all along the woman's throat. The gesture soothed Yuuri, that is until he pressed forward more and she felt his length slide up her thighs. Viktor felt the woman tremble beneath him and back off.

 

“Yuuri, you do want to do this, right?”

 

Viktor moved to kneel away and give the woman some room.

 

When Yuuri repeated the question to herself she was appalled. Did she want this? Of course she did! She couldn't even remember how long or how much she wanted this. Yuuri reached out and grabbed the silverette by his shoulders and pulled him back flush against her. In result the head of Viktors shaft collided messily with Yuuri's clit.

 

“Yu-yuuri?” Viktor gasped. Yuuri decided to step it up and wrapped his legs around him, just sitting for the moment. She held him there, inches away from her heat.

 

“I want this. I want this so fucking much.” Yuuri whispered desperately against Viktors ear and was pleased when she felt a tremor travel throughout the broad form.

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor groaned out.

 

The groan broke off into a low moan when Yuuri started to push Viktor towards her with her legs. She moaned quietly to herself as her body began to take his length inside. Viktor hips halted once the head of his cock was fully sheathed inside Yuuri.

 

“Y-yuuri~~ You're so, so warm. Can I go further?” Yuuri moaned and nodded.

 

The brunette gasped and squealed as Viktor buried himself to the hilt. The pair both keened at the sensation. Yuuri whined and clutched at the man's biceps, her fingernails leaving lovely crescents in the pale flesh. Yuuri was taken aback by Viktors face. She had never seen the other like this His face was so read and was already beginning to break into a sweat, his brow was furrowed and he looked at absolute ends with himself. He looked frustrated and … cute Yuuri decided. Almost like he was going to cry.

 

“G-god Yuuri it, it feels so good~ You're so, so tight.”

 

“A-am i? Arent, arent you too big?” Viktor stopped and stared unblinkingly down at the other.

 

“Did, did you get harder?!” Viktor hides his face in Yuuri's chest. He gropes wildly at her breasts in his excitement.

 

“How can I not! I told you already this eros is too much for me.” 

 

“Hopefully not t-too much to stop?” Viktor's head jerks back up violently, a dangerous glint in his icy blue eyes.

 

“Yuuurriii~” Victor thrust tentatively, jerkily, as if accidental. Yuuri squealed and flinched away.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It's ok, just surprised me. Its, its ok to start moving.”

 

“Are you sure?” His words betrayed his intentions as he grinned widely, eyes sparkling. Yuuri smiled and nodded. She gripped the others arms to prepare herself.

“Yuuri you need to relax.”

 

He ran his hands up along her stomach, gently caressing her with the back of his knuckles as he trailed them down. After a moment of gently caressing the woman, she relaxed. 

 

He pushed slowly into the warm body below him. They both held their breath as his pelvis met hers. Yuuri gasped and Viktor bit his lip and buried his face in Yuuri's neck and ground his hips into Yuuri's plush skin.

 

“F-fuck Viktor, you're, you're so deep.”

 

“H-how does it feel Yuuri?”

 

“Its, it's so much better t-than I imagined.” Viktor peered at Yuuri from her neck.

 

“Oh?~ You imagined it?”

 

Yuuri's eyes widened and if at all possible her face got even redder. She bit her lip. Hell, she was already this far.

 

“Y-yes…” Yuri mumbled quietly.

 

“Oooh, Yuuri~” Yuuri jerked as she felt the other's length twitch inside her. “What did you i'm-imagine? Tell me.” Viktor began to slowly roll his hips. Yuuri gasped and tossed her head back against the sheets.

 

“Tell, tell me Yuuri. Tell me how you imagined me. How you'd-dreamed of, of me inside you.”

 

“I-i,” Yuuri gasped. “ I i-imagined you, in, in your suit. U-undressing for, for me, undressing me. O-opening me up slowly, slowly with your tongue and, and op-AH!~” Yuuri was cut off by a particularly deep thrust.

 

“Keep going.”

 

“O-opening me up with, with your fingers, while w-whispering things to me.”

 

“What kind of things?”

 

“Dirt-AHhhhH!~ Dirty things, nice, nice things, I-i don't, I don't know.” Yuuri whined.

 

“Like, telling you how absolutely beautiful you are?” Viktor whispers low and hot into Yuuri's ear.

 

“Yes!”

 

Yuuri tosses her head, almost clashing against Viktors. She tightened her legs around the man's strong back and pulled him closer. Viktor moans pathetically and latches his mouth on Yuuri's neck and sucks hard. Yuuri whines and claws up Viktors back. 

 

“F-faster V-viktor. Please keep, keep talking.” Viktor sighs and picks up his pace. Yuuri cries out and digs her nails deeper into Viktors flesh.

 

“Blyat! Y-yuuri, you're so soft, so beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous.” Viktor presses his forehead against Yuuri's.

 

“D-do you meant it?” Viktor smiles sweetly and kisses Yuuri deeply, opening her mouth and plunging his tongue deep inside.

 

“Of course I do Y-yuuri. You're absolutely, the most perfect woman I have ever met. I-i love you so much.” Yuuri froze and looked up at Viktor with wide glassy eyes.

 

“You l-love me?” Viktor pauses and looks down at Yuuri adoringly.

 

“Of course I do. I fell in love with you instantly.”

 

Yuuri chokes and the tears start overflowing. She immediately tries to wipe them away as they started. Viktor laughs and wipes the tear stains instead.

 

“I-im sorry, th-this is probably a turn-off, off, huh?” Yuuri hiccups and smiles weakly. “I just t-totally ruined the moment.”  True they had gradually slowed to a stop while talking. Viktor smiles and pecks Your lips.

 

“Of course not Yuuri, I'm flattered.”

 

“I l-love you too.”

 

“I know~.” Yuuri smiled and leaned up to hug Viktor.

 

“Oh, Yuuri. You're so warm and soft.”

 

“I love you so much Vitya.” Viktors whole body shook.

 

“Hmm? Do like it when I call you that? Vitya?~”

 

“Yuuri~” Viktor groaned and kissed the woman over again, all the while the couple giggles.

 

“You're absolutely stunning.” Yuuri grins and pulls the other into a kiss.

 

“So are you~” Yuuri wraps her legs back around Viktor.

 

“Eager?”

 

“Yes, please Viktor.” Viktor smiles lasciviously before picking a pace back up. Yuuri squeals and latches back unit Viktor.

 

“Y-you can go harder Vitya~”

 

Viktors face contorts in pleasure as he leans up to thrust harder. Yuuri sobs and throws her hands back to claw at the sheets as she writhes.

 

“G-god's Yuurachka, you're, you're so wet.” Yuuri bucks her hips upwards wildly.

 

“O-ooh, such a hellion~ Writhing and bucking. Did you imagine, this, this too?”

 

“Yes! Yes! None, none o-of the t-toys wer-”

 

“T-toys? So, naughty. Y-you fuck yourself open, thinking, imagining my c-cock?~”

 

“Yes! Yes! F-Fuck! Vityaaa~ It's, it's so gooooooddd~~!” 

 

Yuuri back arches and Viktor's picks up the pace. He grabs Yuuri's hips and starts thrusting hard and fast. Yuuri lets out a breathless scream and holds Viktors hand for dear life.

 

“Y-yuuri I, I, I'm-”

 

“Inside.”

 

“What?”

 

“I-inside me, c-cum inside me, V-vitya please~.”

 

Yuuri arches her back and screams, spasming uncontrollably as the walls of her cunt clamp down around Viktors dick as she orgasms. Viktors orgasm clashes with hers, the tightness too much for him to handle.

 

Viktor lazily rolls his hips as the two ride out their orgasms. When they finally calm down the two are red-faced, sweaty and panting against each other's lips.

 

“I, I was a fool.” Yuuri perked up, fear immediately gracing her features. “I was a fool to think you didn't understand eros.”

 

Yuuri's face relaxed and she let her head fall against the bed.

 

“Does…….Does this mean...we’re a thing now?” Viktor looked at the woman baffled.

 

“Yuuri, I meant it when I said I loved you. I would want nothing more than to become a ‘thing’ with you.” Viktor pecks her forehead. “Besides, haven't we been a thing for awhile now?” Yuuri laughs.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Viktor sighs and rubs his cheek against one of Yuuri's breasts.

 

“That was absolutely amazing Yuuri, you're absolutely amazing.” He leans up to kiss Yuuri. “I can't wait until next time, you'll have to show me all your little toys.”

 

Yuuri blushes and covers her face. When she hears Viktor chuckle she peaks out then moves to whisper in his ear.

 

“Only if you agree to come to my room in that fancy Armani get up you have.” Yuuri smiled lustfully, giggling when she saw Viktors stunned flush face.

 

“You are going to be the death of me miss Yuuri Katsuki.”


End file.
